


Were Screwed

by Warriordevil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Insane Harry Potter, insane Bellatrix Lestrange, not-so-insane-Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriordevil/pseuds/Warriordevil
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Were Screwed

"Draco always said he had a few screws lose, but I didn't think it would be this bad."

The Dark Lord looked at Lucius Malfoy, then turned to look at Severus Snape, both were standing behind him, and both looked about as shocked as he felt.

"He's never been this bad at Hogwarts. The worse I've ever seen him was when he had to face the dragon in the Triwizard Tournament, it nearly killed him and he looked at it as if it were the most harmless thing in the world and called it a 'pretty little thing'."

He sighed "I'm too old for this. I don't know how Dumbledore does it."

_**Flashback** _

_Harry Potter waltzed into the room where the Dark Lord was sitting, waiting for him._

_"Why have you come, Harry Potter?"_

_Potter shrugged and simply stated, "I wanted to try something new." The boy was grinning like he had just been presented the cutest puppy in the world, and was told he got to keep it._

_Needless to say, ten minutes later the boy was skipping out of the meeting room, clutching his newly-branded arm to his chest, and humming a tune that had never been heard before, and would likely never be heard again. The Dark Lord let his head fall onto the table, groaning, and contemplating what he had ever done to deserve this fate. A lot. Damnit._

**_End_ ** _**Flashback**_

"Lets just hope we can keep the boy and Bella apart, we'll be screwed if they meet."

Speak of the devil, and it shall come. Bellatrix Lestrange came bouncing into the room, a scary smile on her face.

"Are we going to be keeping the Potter boy, My Lord? Please tell me we are! I like him!"

A loud thump.

"Were screwed."


End file.
